User talk:Votehim
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Cave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Horse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 21:25, December 6, 2009 Hi there Hi, thanks for creating seperate Dino pages. It would have been better though to just leave it as the single page I had made as it creates less articles and pages people have to visit to view these Dinos as well as I had to correct much of the formatting when the page already existed. For future reference, unless the artist themselves ask you to, only create a page for something that doesn't yet exist on the site. Thanks! Bluesonic1 08:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : If you take a look at the Dragon Types pages, you'll see someone has already done that. Bluesonic1 11:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) New Organisation; Reply Hi there! I prefer to keep it in the previous format for the following reasons: * Coding wise, it's easier. Remember that not everyone that edits these pages knows about Wikia coding. I know I've had multiple problems moving single images around myself. * Image wise, it's easier. It's one image rather than the general four (those with seperate male and female or other forms will prove complication in this situation). The images will also be a lot to manage; by just having one image it's easier to edit and replace it. * Bandwith wise, it's easier on both the Wikia and the viewer. It means less files that are to be uploaded, less bandwith it takes from Wikia to keep the files uploaded and saves bandwith from the viewer as their browser won't have to load so many images. * Keepsm images all to one area rather than having them scattered around the article and having the viewer look for them rather than seeing them all in one place. Although, you don't know how much I appreciate you consulting me with a new idea =) If you have anymore please don't hesitate to message me, it'll be much appreciated =D Thanks, Bluesonic1 05:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) p.s. You can sign off your posts using four tildes ~. Re: more organization Hi there! Well I placed the sprites to the right because having all the text aligned left, it would be neat to have images aligned right. Plus on all wiki sites, main images on the page are aligned right =] Bluesonic1 08:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question about page watching Hey there! Yeah I have the same problem, gets very annoying... Look at the upper most right corner and there's a little drop down menu saying MORE... in it. Click that and select Preferences. It will take you to your account page. Scroll riht down to the bottom and you'll find a section titled "E-mail". Select and de-select the options as you wish =) Bluesonic1 08:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Favour Hi, I don't know if you saw on my user page, but I will be away for a month with no way of getting on here. And right at this time, TJ has announced there will be new releases and more female/male sprites released. I want to ask of you, since you are the most active and most respectful, to apart from making sure no one's vandalising pages, that you take charge of the Currently Being Released article, creating the new dragon articles and updating the dragon sprites. Oh and report on the new 'secret' BSA. Will you be able to do this? Re: Favour o-0 I swear I signed my post. Sorry! ^_^; Of course I'm gonna write it everywhere I can think of, I just wanted to ask you first if you could do it. Oh and the new releases that you collect on the Currently Being Released page, could you leave them on there till I get back? So I know what I've missed out on when I return. If you can also compile which dragons had sprite changes (just list their names in a list) and a link to the new BSA article onto the Currently Being Released article, you would be an angel =) Oh and I'll be leaving you with admin abilities so if anyone decides to get rowdy you can give them a kick. Thanks muchly, Bluesonic1 09:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandal I found ~link removed~ ''and it seems like a vandal-created article. Could you please delete it? Delete Page Please I will keep it in check while your gone but its a failed atempt and a waste of space on wiki. Needs to be deleted ASAP http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/End_of_dragon_cave ZeroManArmy 04:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yippee, another page to delete Hey. Found this. It should probably go right about now. http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Female_Black_alt Yippee, clickspam in a not-so-disguised form. SH172 03:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : '''sounds good... won't delete anything till bluesonic returns then.' SH172 17:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) New Dragons Hey you should create a rainbow dragon, a shadow dragon, a wyvern, and a really unique dragon that i came up with. i also have all the details for everything i just dont know how to create the sprites. could you email and help me? shastachick88@gmail.com Infobox I told Bluesonic that I'll make a infobox for the Dragon articles. Well, here is it! I didn't really make it though, Gaz Lloyd over at the RuneScape Wiki made it for me. But anyway, it's done so we can start adding it to the Dragon articles now! Although, I suggest that the dragons images be made transparent, they would look much better on the infobox with a transparent background. Also, did you know that a there's a message on your userpage? --''Nup(T) 11:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : Surely you jest! How can an admin not know what an infobox is!? --'Nup(T) 07:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : :: Okay, read this. And just a suggestion, but perhaps using proper spelling, capitalization and punctuation would be more befitting of an admin ;). --''Nup''(T) 11:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) stuff good. ^^ I can help standardizing pages with the infobox if you want. 71.208.3.200 23:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : oops, wasn't logged in. heh. SH172 23:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Little Problem here... Hey, votehim.. someody made a pointless article here. Do you think you could fix it? Coryn02 16:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Hi, and thank you for the welcome :) i hope i havent broken any rules by updateing the "currently being released" artical. This is my first time editing a wiki and i hope i did it ok. so please be patient im still getting to grips with how things work around here :p i have read the rules as best i cant but some of them can be quite confuseing lol, so if you see me doing anything wrong just give me a gentle nudge ;) i hope to get involved here as it seems very productive and alot more fun than it initially looks :D Thanks Thanks for taking the new eggs out of that page. I was getting around to it. ZeroManArmy 16:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) images Votehim, when you're uploading new versions of already existing images, you do not need to upload an entirely new file. Just go to the old image, click "Upload a new version of this file" and upload. It's much tidier than uploading an entirely new file. Also, I suggest that you go through the Upload Log and delete all unused images, it'll save us lots of bandwidth. One more thing, do you approve of personal images being uploaded on the wiki? --''Nup''(T) 02:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I know, I just wanted to know if you approve of them, because if you don't, I'll go talk to Bluesonic about them. --''Nup''(T) 03:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Well, Bluesonic obviously approves of them, she herself has one on her userpage. --''Nup''(T) 03:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well, I think I'm still gonna have a talk with her, personal images are very difficult to maintain, and it takes up bandwidth. --''Nup''(T) 03:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Currently being released I removed the adult sprites as soon as I could, and it's obvious that adding any non-cave sprites is a no-go. The page I looked at was a gag and so I came back here to remove my error as soon as I could. So sorry for being human and making mistakes. If the spriters are annoyed with me then they should man up and tell me what the problem is. If I don't know what the problem is then how can I fix it? Hearing "(thisperson) got annoyed with you, so stop it because I said so" doesn't get the situation anywhere. More importantly it just tells me that you're an immature boy who is desperate to hold on to his small position of power; and finds it acceptable that he is the only one who knows the details so he says nothing. Secondly it tells me that the annoyed person is a coward who refuses to face his own problems, and so runs home crying to mommy so that she'll deal with the problem instead. This is unacceptable and I am thoroughly unimpressed with your solution. Explain the problem to me and we'll deal with it from there. LadyNight 17:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC)LadyNight Thanks for explaining what happened, and I'm sorry for taking a crack at you, it's not your fault and I had no right to go off at you. I had a bad week and unjustly took it out on you. My apologies there. And a big thankyou for explaining what happened, I can understand where you were coming from now. Just about sentence one, I didnt know how to re-ad what had been written when I tried removing the spoiler after what she had told me my mistake, and I probably should have mentioned that in my complaint T.T (I kinda thought it was a lot of people hating me and felt embarrassed/upset/annoyed/unwanted and lashed out where I shouldnt) I hope we don't have problems from here on out, and may you have a good evening. LadyNight 08:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC)LadyNight Egg hunt Sorry. I knew the rules said that. I just thought the thing was fully released, because as far as I know, they won't hatch. So, how do I fix it?Spritydove 21:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) new dragons? i was just wondering about the new dragons. i was just wondering how common or uncommon eggs are? the one i want to the the most on as far as this info is the nebula dragon. from what i see the others are pritty common but im not sure about the nebula egg. if its a rare egg i would like to know. please can you help me out. signed, RougeRaven Updates Hey i think you need to put the new MOD MAYHEM dragons in the dragon types page because they are actually on dragcave and we kinda want to know more about them. ~~bluesapphire88~~ : Thanx for finishing. Spammer http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/203.51.164.245 Please look into this. There's been a spammer that has been editing all the articles with a wall of text. Ban him! PurpleMadness 11:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Deleted images You know that you can just replace the old images with a new one instead of deleting them. Anti-Vandal Bots??? I think that I read somewhere that Wikipedia has something called bots, which automatically scan for words like U like to suck kids dicks, as in the vandal that edited so many pages to say, and stuff such as Just make the porn., as says another one of these persistant vandals (Maybe you could make it to scan for Anonymous). Maybe we should add one, if anybody knows how to program. It would really save a lot of work that could be done automatically. This spammer is probably some bored kid at school, and if the bot fixes it, well he won''t mess with us anymore.Lightningstripe29 19:19, April 19, 2010 (UTC)'' o.o Vote?! Oh jebus *Noms on your elbow.* Your a mod here? Wow, I only edited because of that spammer ._. I was only editing telling everyone that the page was out of service. :l Uuhh.... Someone messed up the click sites page... Magoo1125 22:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Magoo1125 : Nevermind, its gone now. : HELP! Hey votehim, the Frilled Dragon page is messed up, I tried to fix it but made it worse! D: Help please? Pteprocks 21:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Trophies? Are we going to make a page about the new trophies? (this is SH172. I can't log in cos of the school computers being retarded. leave a message on SH172's talk page if you want to leave a message.) Summon BSA Hi, I was just wondering, what is the cool down time for the Summon Breed Specific Action? Arata-Ryuu 16:56, May 10, 2010 (UTC) um I don't think this page should exist. I've never even heard of her and she's not in-cave. http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Caylenna SH172 00:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) admin I would love to accept. However I will be on vacation with no net access from June 15 - July 4 and again from July 16 - August 16. I can help out before and between, but you'll have to find someone else to help while I'm gone. sorry! SH172 00:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) oh and also I'd love to help out with the new release. The last one was fun, when it wasn't all dramatic. SH172 00:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) protection I was thinking before that maybe it would be a good idea to protect big major pages, namely Which Egg is Which? and Dragon Types, from new and unregistered members. Especially the second one was vandalised a lot recently and while that's not traumatic, it's annoying and looks bad if forumers happen to stumble by before someone catches it. Experienced members would still be able to correct mistakes. Thoughts? SH172 01:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Is it okay if redirects were created? It would certainly make browsing the wiki much easier. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|Nup]](T) 03:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, for example, if I want to get to the Green Dragons article, I will have to search "Green Dragons" to get there, right? Well, if a redirect was created, then if I search for "Greens", "Earth dragon", and so on, then I would also be directed to the Green Dragons article. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|Nup]](T) 03:31, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Your thoughts? --[[User:NuparuMahnika|Nup]](T) 03:47, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::No, it's two completely different things. I suggest you read this. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|Nup]](T) 04:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :) oh okay! misunderstanding on my part. I'm totally cool with being permanent. SH172 17:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) hybrids/organization If not "hybrid", what do we call the dragons like the Geode, Bluna, and the new Goldfish? Non-CB? Breedable-only? SH172 00:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ---I went with Breedable Only seeing as I'd really like to stick them in a category, as now we have three. I figure that can't be disputed and is a pretty good epithet. BloodVeil comments below......since I haven't worked out this Signature thingy yet. The term in real life breeding would probably be a "Sport". Progeny created that is quite different to either parent. For example....in the 1960's some varieties of plants began producing variegated forms....these were called sports. Highly prized in horticultural circles till they were mass produced. A "throwback" is when progeny produced are from far earlier in the bloodline (not used in Dragon Cave as far as I can tell). "Mutation" would be similar to the parent but with some new feature eg. horned (not used in Dragon Cave as far as I can tell). Hybrids are crosses of two distinct bloodlines (not used in Dragon Cave as far as I can tell). Still "Breedable Only" works for me....I read this earlier and understood the meaning when it was explained. I mean what are they anyway..."Distinct, Non-Parent Types obtained through Breeding". BloodVeil 10:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I have since seen that the Administrators of the DC site do in fact place 'sports' in some Owner's Scrolls via Neglected Dragons. So they have the programming code to add new dragons directly to a (random/non-random) user....they just aren't doing it on a general scale. My thoughts anyway.... BloodVeil 14:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi So when do we create the new breed articles and add the sprites to the DT/WEIW pages? -is new- SH172 15:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) infobox Are we beginning to implement on all pages? Also is there a way to make it so that two adult sprites could be displayed? SH172 18:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : ugh no that sounds terrible. What if we put the egg sprite in the infobox? It would be cleaner and more synchronized imo. All of the hatchie and adult sprites would still be at the bottom. Terrae Dragons I noticed that under the Terrae Dragon it says that it is the only dragon that has a wingless characteristic. I noticed that the Magma Dragon does not have wings either. Maybe I just misunderstood it, that it meant that it is the only dragon that's female is wingless. Just wanted things cleared up on this topic. - Arata-Ryuu 02:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Greens on Terrae page Why did you put green dragons in the Terrae infobox?Spritydove 04:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I just thought you were testing us or something.Spritydove 17:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey is there anyway you can predict getting a silver by what you are able to breed it withPernlover 20:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC)pern Another Vandal! Yay sauce! 98.207.57.136 They're making crap edits and deleting pages. >: Have fun. Marrionetta 13:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Link doesn't work.... I was just looking at the Terminology List and the link in TJ09 to his sorting of his dragons failed. A message suggested I mention this. I also noted that the Post Date for this message is June 21st.....no it wasn't! Lol. How do I delete a page I created? Couldn't find a Trophy List so created "Trophy List for Dragon Cave" for future editing then tried searching again and found the Trophy List. Apologies. BloodVeil 15:03, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Comment didn't register Hi, I put a comment on Black Beetle's Blog...(that ud be BBB) the Comment is there but it registers zero comments. Clicking on the "0 Comments" brings up my comment. Needs a fix? BloodVeil 16:48, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Click Sites page On the Click Sites page what is a "noob" dragon? BloodVeil 17:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) NEW DC event Came out 2010-07-03. Called BEAT THE HEAT i already uploaded the pics of the eggs and hatchlings UPDATE: Event has been out since yesterday, not sure why the page hasn't been updated. Or at least unlocked so that we could update it. :< New Pages? Um, what's up with the new pages? The two pages about the new eggs should be under "Currently being released," Right? And the Home page hasn't been updated in a while. Plus there are a bunch of spam articles. I was surprised that the Beat the heat release insn't in Currently Being released. Ok. Bye... Link doesn't work.... Electric Dragonsthis page From Dragon Cave Wiki Electric dragons were released on the 15th of January alongside Canopy, Nocturne and Two-Finned Bluna dragons. They have been confirmed as a common breed "confirmed as a common breed" .....link does work. BloodVeil 14:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Dragon of the Week I noticed the Dragon of the Week hasn't changed for some time. Would be happy to pick one out each week and display it if you show me how to prepare the "page". BloodVeil 06:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Lots of forum-type pages. I've seen a whole lot of forum-type pages made by unregistered contributers, and I thought we should put something about how this isn't a forum on the main page, instead of correcting them each time. Something amiss in this list? I think I may have accidentally copied "Electric Dragons" title somehow so everything below it is a subset....BloodVeil 11:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Scroll not found. I was chasing the history of one of my dragons and clicked on an Owner Scroll but a msg came up saying something about scroll not found. Is there a section for these types of msgs or just forget about it. BloodVeil 20:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ignore me! I just realised it's because the owner has hidden their Scroll. BloodVeil 00:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I dont know if any one else is having a problem but I cant get to forums. Are they down?~pern Heya Im new to wikia! Heya! As you see im new to wikia and love Drag Cave and this soo much i wanted to help out! So can you Please tell me some tips to use wikia plzz thx!Thewingeddragonofra 18:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I just help out a little...if you are a good speller and grammar nazi u may do well. BloodVeil 18:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Your Infobox Votehim, you know the infobox you made? If you take a look at it on the Terrae dragon page, you'll see that's it's kinda weird. The wording below both sprites says "Terrae male and female", which looks a bit....out of place, considering that's there's different sprites for both genders (and also the fact that it appears twice). It would be good if you can edit the infobox to enable us to write "Terrae male" above and "Terrae female" below. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|Nup]](T) 09:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) >>> Dragon Of The Week <<< Hi, can I be in charge of this? It would mean so much to me! :) I have ideas on what to do ... so, rest assured I could handle this job, and constantly update it. thanks, -whittni I've been here a while just doing some editing once in a while and it hasn't changed in that time. Not sure how that is done on the Home Page but it would be nice to highlight a different dragon each week......even the chicken! Lol. BloodVeil 11:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:dragon of week so, how do be a mod on this site? I was one on neopets for a while...but then they didn't need volunteers.. So...?? TJ109 Noticed an "update" to TJ109's page. Removed. BloodVeil 00:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Reverted to older version. Someone's handiwork gone. BloodVeil 10:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Personal Images Votehim, how about having a policy which bans personal images from being uploaded to the wiki? These images are actually useless and takes up the Wiki's bandwidth. If someone wants to have a personal image on his userpage, they can just use image-hosting websites like Photobucket or Imageshack. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|Nup''']](T) 09:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Number of Eggs on a Scroll (5) I was just looking at a scroll that had 5 eggs and 4 hatchlings. I didn't think u could have 5 eggs at once. BloodVeil 10:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC)